Brødre
by Melissia
Summary: Hermanos...no solo en un ejército sino de sangre. Minos de Grifo y Lune de Balrog están condenados a entenderse, por más que su relación fraternal sea constantemente una pugna entre ambos. Los deseos y ambiciones de cada uno será lo que mueva a estos dos hermanos, que a pesar de todo, se complementan como uno.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Muy buenas!**_

 _ **Regreso con una historia sobre dos espectros, concretamente Lune de Balrog y Minos de Grifo.  
El título es la palabra "hermanos" en noruego y de ello irá esta historia.**_

 _ **Según la mitología clásica, los tres jueces del Inframundo eran Radamantis, Éaco y Minos. Los tres eran hermanos entre sí, o más bien, Radamantis, Minos y un tercero llamado Sarpedón. Éaco era hermanastro de ellos por parte de padre.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, Kurumada solo tomó sus nombres para los jueces, sin que fueran hermanos.**_

 _ **Además, se da a entender que solo Minos es el encargado de juzgar a las almas de los muertos, y que tiene de ayudante a Lune de Balrog, quien le sustituye cuando no está disponible.**_

 _ **No se dice nada sobre la relación que hay entre ambos espectros.**_

 _ **Pero como ambos son noruegos, los dos tienen cabello largo y gris, 23 años y uno "nació" el 25 de marzo y el otro 24 de diciembre (9 meses de diferencia)…pues pensé que, para este fic concreto, quería que fueran hermanos.**_

 _ **Y de ahí el título. Así que lo dejo tal como están, Minos sería el hermano mayor y Lune el hermano pequeño. Simplemente para que lo tengáis en cuenta.**_

 _ **Este fic no es continuación de "Un romance para una amazona", que si bien expresé que sería retornar al Inframundo, este fic no es de temática humorística. Este va aparte, no tiene nada que ver. En la continuación sigo trabajando en ella y empezaré a publicarla cuando esté terminada.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y quien tenga los derechos. Los Balrogs y toda referencia a ellos pertenecen a JRR Tolkien****_  
 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****No hay romance de ningún tipo, ni het ni homo****_  
 _ ****Activado el filtro para comentarios anónimos, no aparecerán hasta que yo los apruebe o no****_  
 _ ****Desactivada la recepción de mensajes privados, contestaré a los comentarios al final de cada capítulo, salvo a alguna persona concreta que se lo puedo comentar por otras vías. Por tanto, hasta que no actualice, no podré responder****_  
 _ ****La portada está realizada por mi. Es el anillo que llevan Lune y Minos. Hay otro dibujo en ciernes, pero no lo subiré hasta que esté terminado****_

 _ **Melissia**_

* * *

 **Brødre**

 **Prólogo**

La armadura de Grifo resplandecía a la luz de la luna, reflejando el argénteo brillo del satélite y deslumbrando los ojos violáceos de su hermano, quien gruñó una maldición al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Aquel gesto de retraimiento provocó una risa burlona en el mayor, el cual agitó las alas suavemente y señaló a Lune.

—Por eso siempre serás segundón— espetó sin piedad el juez—, porque nunca has sabido imponerte. Ni por fortaleza, ni por valentía.

Lune apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y en un último intento, su látigo restalló con fuego, atrapando las piernas de su oponente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por unos momentos.

Pero Minos batió las alas con fuerza, apagó las llamas que envolvían el látigo de su hermano y se deshizo de él rápidamente.

—Tienes suerte de que ambos estamos en el mismo equipo y que servimos al mismo dios, porque si sólo fuera la sangre que corre por nuestras venas lo que nos obligara a mantenernos unidos, no tendría reparo alguno en deshacerme de ti de un golpe— espetó, riéndose de nuevo y agarrando a su hermano de la barbilla, obligando a mirarle a los ojos—. Por mucho que te pese, serás mi ayudante y acatarás todas mis órdenes— murmuró a su oído, soltándole.

El juez dio la espalda a su hermano y escudriñó la oscuridad que cubría el bosque que se desplegaba a sus pies, desde aquella torre del castillo de Heinstein.  
—Esta noche tienes que sustituirme en el tribunal— dijo mirándose los nudillos—, y me importa una mierda si te agrada o no. Recuerda— recalcó, alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, donde un anillo plateado con símbolos rúnicos se tornó rojizo por unos instantes—, si estás aquí y portas las armadura de Gothmog, es gracias a mi…nunca olvides eso, hermano.

Y tras una siniestra carcajada, Minos se lanzó al vacío, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

Lune ni siquiera quiso asomarse para despedirse de él.

Miró su mano derecha, concretamente su dedo índice adornado igualmente por el mismo anillo que portaba su hermano. Lo quitó con cuidado y siseó de dolor.

Un olor a carne quemada le aseguró el castigo recibido. Ni siquiera la armadura del Balrog podía protegerle de ello.

Parecía mentira que esas inscripciones en futhark, grabadas en el anillo, pudieran decir "hermanos".

* * *

 _Notas:  
Gothmog, líder de los Balrogs. Los Balrogs son espíritus de fuego cubiertos de oscuridad; Maiar que se rebelaron con Melkor y le ayudaron. Posteriormente, se aliaron con Sauron. Estos personajes son creación de JRR Tolkien, creador de "El Señor de los Anillos".  
_


	2. Dos anillos

**1\. Dos anillos**

El templo de Ptolomea era la guarida del juez de Grifo y de algunos de sus espectros a su cargo. Entre ellos, su hermano.

En él, Lune se hallaba en su habitación, con los ojos entrabiertos, metido en su cama. Tumbado boca arriba, miraba al techo con resignación.

Apenas había podido pegar ojo en las horas asignadas a su descanso, las cuales medía gracias a un reloj, ya que si tenía que fiarse por el aspecto del firmamento del Inframundo, nunca sabría si era de día o de noche. El brillo purpúreo y grisáceo era constante, provocando más sombra que arrojando luz en los páramos.

Personalmente, a Lune le hubiera gustado que hubiera diferenciación entre las horas del día. Aprovechar la luz del sol para poder trabajar sin tener que recurrir al fuego fatuo espectral para leer la vida de los que llegaba al tribunal. Y por la noche, contemplar el brillo de las estrellas. Ese resplandor mortecino constante le provocaba mal humor.

A pesar de ello, rara vez se aventuraba a subir al castillo de Heinstein, no porque no le apeteciera, sino porque las actividades que tenía que realizar le ataban prácticamente para siempre al reino de los muertos.

Si acaso, alguna vez subía por orden de la señorita Pandora o Radamanthys, ya que ambos eran los que solían mantener la vigilancia en el castillo.

De los tres, el que más tiempo permanecía en su lugar era Aiacos. Si bien permanecía recluido en el templo de Antenora, sin tan siquiera hacer vida en común con sus vasallos.

El espectro de Garuda era un hombre solitario y un poco huraño, a decir verdad. Si alguna vez tenía el permiso de salir fuera, huía de Alemania y se refugiaba en las montañas de su país de origen. Eso sí, era siempre puntual en sus regresos.

Aún así, sus subordinados le seguían, más por temor a sus represalias que a otra cosa. Si bien aparentaba frialdad, Aiacos era conocido por poner a prueba a todo aquel que se hallara bajo su responsabilidad. Si no lo consideraba digno, lo ejecutaba sin más miramientos. Sin tan siquiera pestañear o sentir lástima por el desdichado.

En muy contadas ocasiones cruzaron palabra alguna. Pero Lune mostraba respeto ante su presencia. En ocasiones, sentía que ambos tenían algo en común y de ahí su carácter.

Radamanthys, por el contrario, era el que menos tiempo permanecía en el Inframundo. Ni siquiera en su templo, la Caína, que era más bien el refugio de sus subordinados.

El inglés prefería disfrutar del enorme castillo y de las exquisiteces que ofrecía el mundo terrenal. Había instalado en una de las habitaciones su despacho, y desde ahí controlaba todo lo que acontecía tanto fuera como dentro de la fortaleza, regulando el tránsito hacia el reino de los muertos.

Además, el espectro de Wyvern se había ganado a pulso el respeto de sus subordinados, quienes admiraban a aquel imponente hombre, gran estratega en las guerras y con una fuerza incomparable.

No era sólo el cabecilla de ese tercio del ejército de Hades, sino un líder indiscutible que trataba a sus subordinados como compañeros de armas, y no como meros peones.

Lo malo es que aquella actitud provocaba envidias en algunos espectros, ya que consideraban que no era más que favoritismo hacia él, por ser el guardaespaldas de la señorita Pandora. Y su carácter, ciertamente benévolo hacia sus aliados, se tornaba en el más cruel de los desprecios hacia aquellos que no gozaban de su confianza. Y se encargaba personalmente de hacer pagar con creces la afrenta recibida, de un modo u otro.

Para Lune, Radamanthys era un buen líder y lamentaba no pertenecer a su escuadrón. Quizás desde aquella vez que le escuchó alabar su trabajo y constancia, defendiéndole de uno de los típicos dardos que su propio hermano lanzaba sin pudor.

En cuanto a su hermano…Minos caminaba entre ambas realidades a sus anchas, entrando y saliendo según le viniera en gana, sin sentirse sujeto a ninguna actividad en concreto.

Su misión era juzgar a los muertos en el tribunal, pero según sus palabras, su talento natural se desmerecía en un trabajo tan aburrido.

—La burocracia no es lo mío— le dijo una vez, cuando le pidió o más bien, le obligó a aceptar ser su ayudante y sustituto—. Valgo más que para estar sentado durante horas escuchando a los muertos contarme sus penas— prosiguió, quitándose la armadura de Grifo—. No quiero juzgarles, quiero llevarles al juicio.

En aquella ocasión, Lune no había tomado sus palabras en serio. Quizás porque aún no entendía a qué se refería exactamente y que simplemente le estaba echando en cara a su hermano, una vez más, que ese trabajo era para pusilánimes. Como él.

Y mientras daba vueltas en el colchón de su cama, el espectro de Balrog suspiró contrariado al reconocer que su propio hermano era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de saciar su sed de guerra.

Alzó el brazo derecho y lo observó con detenimiento.

Tenía musculatura definida. El bíceps era ligeramente más grande en su brazo derecho que en el izquierdo, simplemente porque era diestro y usaba el látigo con esa mano. Y no eran pocas las ocasiones que tenía que hacerlo.

Movió el brazo ladeándolo para tocar el tríceps, igualmente reforzado por el uso continuado de la fuerza.

Deslizó los dedos de la mano izquierda por el antebrazo, palpando el músculo braquiorradial, endurecido, y siguió hasta su mano. Agitó los largos dedos, suavemente. Como si tocara un piano en el aire. Cerró el puño y abrió la palma varias veces.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pero al ver el anillo en su dedo índice, la sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

Inspiró con fuera y dejó exhalar un resoplido.

Con cuidado, retiró la joya plateada. A pesar de los días pasados, aún conservaba la marca de la quemadura que su hermano había provocado en él.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

De hecho, aún cuando no llevara el anillo, una marca rojiza alrededor le recordaría de por vida su situación de subordinación respecto a su hermano.

Sujetó entonces el anillo entre sus dedos y repasó con el pulgar las runas inscritas en él, así como la simbología asociada al futhark, proveniente de tiempos remotos de los pueblos nórdicos y germánicos.

Y los dos provenían de la aristocracia Noruega. Nada que ver con la actual, que se limitaba a asistir a eventos estúpidos y representar al pueblo noruego, llenándose los bolsillos y viviendo de las arcas municipales de los contribuyentes.

Aquellos no eran reyes, eran caraduras que no peleaban, sólo eran muñecos de paja que vivían con lujos imposibles para el resto de habitantes.

En ese sentido, siempre le dio la razón a Minos.

Antiguamente, la aristocracia noruega peleaba en el campo de batalla, liderando los ejércitos y manchándose las manos blandiendo hachas, lanzas y espadas.

Obteniendo su riqueza de lo incautado al enemigo y repartiéndolo entre sus vasallos, dependiendo de la valentía demostrada en combate.

Los viejos tiempos…

Lune hizo girar el anillo entre sus dedos y miró a través de él.

Forjado siglos antes, sus runas toscas le daban un carácter muy rústico, pero a él le gustaba así. Un símbolo de unión entre ambos hermanos, otorgado por su padre para que estuvieran unidos siempre, más allá de la muerte, como una cadena invisible.

Escuchó entonces un ruido en la puerta de su cuarto en Ptolomea y sin esperar a que le diera permiso, Minos entró como un huracán.

Enmarcó a su hermano mayor en la circunferencia del anillo. Su rostro no delataba felicidad alguna.

— ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama?— preguntó el espectro de Grifo—. ¿No te dije que me sustituyeras cuando me marché?

De su mano salieron unos hilos que cruzaron la distancia que los separaba y sujetaron el anillo que tenía entre las manos el menor.

Al atraerlo hacia sí, Minos torció una sonrisa.  
—Si crees que quitándote el anillo vas a impedir que castigue tu holgazanería, lo llevas claro— siseó entre risas, al tiempo que lo lanzaba al aire y observaba su movimiento, para atraparlo al vuelo.

Seguidamente lo mantuvo entre sus dedos y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, comparándolo con el que llevaba él.

—No me hago responsable de lo que te suceda si te lo quitas— dijo arrojándoselo a Lune—. Vístete, que vamos al tribunal. Hay trabajo que hacer.

El espectro de Balrog recogió el anillo y lo depositó en la mesa, incorporándose de la cama con parsimonia.

Recogió unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta sin mangas negra, para ponerse encima parte de su armadura, exceptuando las alas.

Por último, se echó encima la toga y sacó su abundante cabellera gris, pensando en si debería atarla en una coleta o dejarla suelta.

Decidió atársela rápidamente y salió de su habitación, sin olvidarse del látigo.

Al ir a cerrar la puerta, se percató que no se había puesto el anillo.

— ¿Quieres venir ya?— resopló hastiado su hermano, desde el fondo del pasillo, quien ya se había colocado la toga.

Rápidamente, Lune entró en su cuarto de nuevo y recogió la joya, ajustándosela al dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Juntos, los dos hermanos siguieron su camino hacia el tribunal.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _Como ya comenté en el prólogo, los comentarios los responderé por aquí y no por privado, tal y como hacía antiguamente, salvo en los casos que pueda contactar por otros medios. Sé que es un poco tedioso y que hay que esperar a que actualice para responder, pero de momento lo dejaré tal cual. Siento las molestias que esto pueda generar._**

 ** _Geminis heart: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer la introducción. Sí, Minos es bastante cruel. ¡Un saludo, feliz semana!_**

 ** _Beauty-amazon: Me apetecía muchísimo realizar un fic dedicado a Lune (curiosamente, no está en la lista de personajes para seleccionar) y no podía dejar de lado la relación de su armadura con los personajes que creó en su día JRR Tolkien. Fue un hermoso homenaje el que le hizo Kurumada, fanático del famoso escritor. Muchas gracias por pasarte en esta nueva aventura y dejar un comentario. ¡Un saludo y ten una buena semana!_**

 ** _A los que se pasen y sigan la historia, espero que os guste de principio a fin. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero trataré de no extenderme mucho._**

 ** _¡Gracias a todos y feliz semana!_**


	3. Juicio

**2\. Juicio**

Los dos hermanos caminaron en silencio hacia el tribunal, atravesando los templos de los otros dos jueces, quienes se unieron a la comitiva, vistiendo igualmente las túnicas.

Mientras que los jueces mantenían la mirada al frente y comentaban por lo bajo algunos aspectos a tomar en cuenta en la sesión matinal, Lune se había quedado un poco rezagado, con la vista puesta en el suelo.

Al entrar en el tribunal, los tres se sentaron cada uno en una mesa. Minos en la central, a su derecha Radamanthys y a su izquierda Aiacos.

El espectro de Grifo lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano, quien entró tras ellos en silencio y fue a sentarse a su diestra.  
—Dame el libro— ordenó el mayor, recogiendo el libro de los muertos que Lune le tendía, abriéndolo por la primera página en blanco que vio.

Por su parte, el espectro de Balrog llenó el tintero y dejó escapar un suspiro, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.  
—Las cosas se piden por favor— gruñó por lo bajo—, y no mandando.

—Pues aprieta el culo cuando venimos aquí— espetó Minos, que se quedó súbitamente en silencio cuando escuchó el carraspeo proveniente de su compañero Garuda.

Tras unos segundos que los dos hermanos terminaban de colocar los útiles sobre la mesa, el noruego hizo un gesto con la mirada a Radamanthys, quien ordenó a los esqueletos abrir las puertas del tribunal.

Con cierta parsimonia, los soldados rasos de Hades se dirigieron hasta las enormes compuertas y entró el primer desdichado al interior.

—Quédate ahí— ordenó Minos, escudriñando al recién llegado, que se frotaba las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo incontrolado—. ¿Nombre y apellidos?

—Berg— respondió el aludido, mirando con terror a los tres jueces, posando su vista de un lado a otro, sin saber qué pasaba.

— ¿Berg qué más?— insistió el noruego, impacientándose—. Contesta a mis preguntas enteras, no una parte.

—Janes-Janesmith— tartamudeó el muerto, temblando aún más—. Berg Janesmith.

Minos escribió el nombre sobre la página en blanco del libro y aguardó unos segundos hasta que empezaron a aflorar las palabras que conformaban la vida del ajusticiado.

Indicó a su hermano que leyera también, mientras él alzaba la vista de nuevo.

—Bien señor Janesmith— empezó a decir Minos—, ¿es usted de Pembroke, Virginia?

—Sí— respondió rápidamente Berg—. Aunque nací en Fairlawn, pero siempre he vivido en Pembroke, tras una mudanza cuando era bebé.

—Ya…— murmuró Minos, quien se inclinó hacia su izquierda—. Aiacos, puedes comenzar el interrogatorio.

El nepalí asintió con un leve cabeceo y comenzó a realizarle preguntas al muerto.

Mientras Berg contestaba, los dos hermanos repasaban el libro, buscando las referencias que sus respuestas. Resaltadas en rojo, los pecados cometidos por el ajusticiado.

Cada vez que esto sucedía, Minos sonreía ladinamente. Cualquier mentira, cualquier pecado que osasen saltarse, éste se reflejaba en el libro de los Muertos, sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

— ¿Podrías repetir la última respuesta?— preguntó el juez de Grifo, alzando la vista del libro.

Berg ladeó la cabeza hacia los dos hermanos y tragó saliva.  
—Que en el año 2001 cumplí una condena por robo con intimidación. Estuve dos años en la cárcel. Me rebajaron la condena por buen comportamiento ya que encontré la paz en la religión. Y me hice pastor de mi propio camino que el Señor misericordioso tenía para mi. Sólo he seguido los pasos de nuestro Señor.

— ¿Encontraste la paz y te consideraste líder para crear tu propia religión?—espetó Minos, cortante, esperando la respuesta del condenado, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido—. No sólo has cometido robo sino que además eres un hereje. Tu condena va a ser doble.

Lune frunció el ceño y volvió a leer el párrafo en rojo.  
—Minos— dijo llamando a su hermano—, tan solo se resalta la herejía…

Su hermano torció la cabeza para mirar al Balrog.  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— siseó, incómodo.

—Mira— señaló las palabras Lune con el dedo—, el libro sólo menciona como pecado la herejía por ser pastor de una religión no acorde con nuestros dioses.

Minos cerró el libro de golpe y se giró en la silla para confrontar a su hermano directamente.  
— ¿Me vas a decir tú cómo debo juzgar a la gente?— preguntó malhumorado—. No cruces la línea.

El menor volvió a abrir el libro y señaló de nuevo el párrafo de la discordia.  
— ¡No me grites, que estoy a tu lado! Por mucho que te fastidie, los delitos redimidos en vida del acusado no deben repetir condena aquí— dictaminó el Balrog—. Señor Janesmith— se dirigió a Berg—, será usted sentenciado a vivir en un sepulcro en llamas, en el Sexto Círculo, por el pecado de la herejía.

Y agarrando el mazo, dio un golpe en la mesa.

Nada más dar el golpe, el hermano mayor se incorporó de la silla, tirándola hacia atrás y de un gesto, sus hilos amarraron a Lune.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a desautorizarme delante de todos!— gritó, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Jamás vuelvas a rectificar mis juicios ni darme lecciones de nada!— y un hilo retorció la mano que aún sujetaba el mazo, cayendo sobre la mesa mientras su hermano aguantaba las ganas de aullar de dolor—. ¡Nunca más! ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡Y tú!— espetó, lanzando una mirada hacia el acusado—. ¡Estás condenado por herejía y por robo, pasarás temporadas en el Sexto Círculo y en el Primer Giro del Séptimo Círculo!

Tanto Aiacos como Radamanthys se incorporaron de la mesa rápidamente y fueron a sujetar a los dos hermanos.  
—¡Basta los dos!— recriminó el Wyvern, soltando a Lune de los hilos que le ataban a los dedos de Minos, que era separado por Garuda —. ¡Vergüenza debería de daros!

—Salid fuera, cada uno por un lado— ordenó Aiacos, dirigiendo a Minos a la puerta principal del tribunal, dando la orden de cerrar las puertas—. Vamos.

Por su parte, el espectro de Wyvern se llevó a Lune por la puerta trasera.

Una vez fuera, el inglés se cruzó los brazos y lanzó una mirada reprochadora a Lune.  
—¿Te parece normal ese comportamiento?— comenzó a disparar el juez—. Estoy bastante harto de tener que estar en medio del fuego cruzado entre vosotros. Ni Aiacos ni yo podremos seguir escondiendo estas broncas por más tiempo, porque hasta la señorita Pandora me ha preguntado si hay algún problema entre tú y tu hermano.

El Balrog se mordió la lengua y dio varios pasos en círculo. Se pasó la mano por la frente y resopló.  
—Yo sí que estoy harto— dijo señalando la puerta, en la dirección que debería estar su hermano—. ¿Crees que me hace gracia todo esto? ¿Crees que no me jode estar a la gresca continua con él?— bufó frunciendo el ceño—. Si tuvieras que aguantar sus continuas pullas y ataques dudo que te quedases de brazos cruzados.

—En cualquier caso, este es un tribunal para juzgar a los muertos, no para que tu hermano y tú estéis continuamente peleando— terció el inglés—. Deberíais realizar vuestro trabajo dejando aparcadas vuestras diferencias, como buenos profesionales.

—¿Y cómo lo hago, si a la mínima que le digo algo me salta a la yugular?— exclamó el noruego, con los ojos enrojecidos—. Lo que le pasa es que le jode que la señorita Pandora me concediese el honor de ejercer de juez con vosotros. No lo soporta y por eso no deja de atacarme. Me echa en cara que si estoy aquí vivo es gracias a él. Gracias a esto— dijo alzando el dedo índice y mostrando el anillo al Wyvern, quien asintió con un leve cabeceo.

—No le falta razón— espetó Radamanthys, provocando una mueca de sorpresa en el Balrog—. Estás en las filas de Hades gracias a él y sigues vivo y formando parte del ejército por él— recalcó—. Él consiguió la armadura de Grifo de manera legítima, él era más fuerte que tú. Y sabes lo que le sucedió tanto al rival de Garuda como al mío, que tras ser vencidos, fueron enviados al Tártaro sin opción a ingresar en el ejército. Ese era tu destino. Si estás vivo, y portas la armadura del Balrog, es porque Minos intercedió ante Hades para que pudieras quedarte con nosotros. No olvides eso nunca— dijo ajustándose las mangas de la toga—. Y ahora regresemos dentro, hay mucho trabajo por delante.

Radamanthys regresó al interior del tribunal, mientras que Lune se quedó fuera unos segundos.

—¡Soy la Estrella Celestial del Talento!— gritó fuera de sí el Balrog—. ¡Fueron mis habilidades las que me permitieron quedarme aquí y no mi hermano!

En el otro extremo, fuera del tribunal por la parte frontal, Minos se retiraba la toga con furia y la arrojaba al suelo. Tras él, Aiacos trataba de darle alcance.  
—Si te marchas ahora no me quedará más remedio que informar a la señorita Pandora del abandono de tus obligaciones como juez— indicó el nepalí—. Y sabes de sobra lo que eso implica.

El juez de Grifo frenó sus pasos, sin volver el rostro.  
—Prefiero mil veces que Pandora me torture a tener que aguantar las impertinencias de Lune.

—Es tu hermano— replicó Garuda—; ¿tan incapaces sois de llegar a un acuerdo?

Minos dejó escapar una risa tosca.  
—¿Y porque sea mi hermano tengo que llegar a un acuerdo con él?— replicó con sorna—. Es un desagradecido, tenía que haber permitido que Hades acabara con su vida…

—Nos hubiéramos perdido a un excelente juez y sustituto— dijo el nepalí, pensando en todas las veces que Lune se quedaba solo en el tribunal juzgando a los muertos—. No desdeñes a tu hermano, porque sin él, estaríamos ahogados de trabajo.

—¿Y?— preguntó Minos, dándose al fin la vuelta para encarar a su compañero—. Podría haber colocado a otro en el mismo puesto que ocupa él. No es más que un cretino debilucho, que se piensa que porque se sabe todo el reglamento puede ir dictando las normas sin más.

—Reconoce al menos que, precisamente, tiene ese talento— pidió Aiacos, recogiendo la toga que su compañero había arrojado al suelo segundos antes—. Tú representas la fuerza, tu hermano la sabiduría.

—¿Me estás llamando imbécil a la cara?— dijo desafiante el Grifo, preparando una postura de ataque, pero el nepalí sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Lune hace que no cometamos errores de juicio. Recuerda quiénes están en los Campos Elíseos— dijo refiriéndose a los dioses de la Muerte y el Sueño—. Si hubiera una sola persona mal enjuiciada, no dudarán en ejecutarnos. Gracias a tu hermano, lo estamos haciendo bien— terminó, sacudiendo la toga y arrojándosela a su compañero, quien la atrapó al vuelo—. Cómete tu orgullo por una vez y regresemos al tribunal, que hay mucho que hacer.

Y el espectro de Garuda regresó al interior del templo.

Minos se quedó fuera unos minutos. Gruñó de rabia y se colocó la toga de nuevo.  
—Si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a nuestro padre y este anillo…— dijo mirando la joya.

Finalmente se encaminó hacia el interior del tribunal.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **andromedaaiorossayita: muchas gracias por los comentarios dejados en el fic. Espero que te esté gustando. Sí, Minos debería mirarse en un espejo por el tema de la holgazanería XD ¡Un saludo y que tengas buena semana!**_

 _ **Soy un poco despistada, pero no me olvido de M. quien fue el precursor de este fic. Gracias por estar siempre atento y por todas las conversaciones que tenemos tan buenas. Gracias también a Vic y Raix por vuestro apoyo y por el amor compartido por los espectros, aunque nuestra debilidad sea el Unicejo (y en honor, sigue saliendo). Y también gracias a T. por tus palabras y apoyo, que no decaiga nunca. Seguiremos en la brecha, al pie del cañón y sin miedo, le pese a quien le pese.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**_


	4. El Berserker

_En este capítulo hay un flashback en cursiva.  
_

* * *

 **3\. El berserker**

Cuando terminó la sesión de juicios por aquella mañana y los esqueletos cerraron las puertas, Radamanthys y Aiacos se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas para marcharse.

— ¿No vienes?— preguntó el Wyvern a Lune, que se había quedado sentado.

El noruego menor negó con la cabeza y limpió la tinta de la pluma que sostenía entre las manos.  
—Voy a quedarme a ordenar unas cosas— respondió escuetamente.

Por su parte, Minos salió por la puerta trasera en dirección a su templo, sin tan siquiera esperar a ver qué hacían sus compañeros o su propio hermano.

Caminó raudo, atravesando los templos como una tempestad contenida, abriendo las puertas de una patada.

Al llegar a la Ptolomea, se retiró la toga y la arrojó sobre la cama, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

Comenzó a retirarse las partes de la armadura de Grifo y pronto se quedó simplemente con los vaqueros azules oscuros que llevaba bajo la armadura.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los cabellos grises cayendo por su pecho.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano derecha por la boca tras relamerse los labios. Con esa actitud pensativa, se quedó unos minutos.

Después, observó su mano derecha, donde el anillo plateado refulgió suavemente, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante en su habitación.

Lo acarició suavemente con el dedo de la mano izquierda.

Finalmente, se echó hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos.

 _La batalla entre ambos había sido especialmente cruenta. Los dos aspirantes a la armadura de Grifo se ganaban no sólo una armadura poderosa y un puesto como cabecilla de un tercio del ejército de Hades, sino que auguraba una larga vida a su servicio._

 _Por el contrario, el perdedor, si no terminaba muerto a manos de su rival, sería el mismísimo dios el que lo haría, condenándole a un sufrimiento eterno._

 _A pesar de saber eso, los dos hermanos se habían enfrentado._

 _Entre los testigos, Radamanthys y Aiacos, quienes habían logrado las otras dos armaduras más importantes dentro del ejército de Hades, para aquellos que no eran deidades reconocidas._

 _Minos jadeaba. La vista se le nublaba por momentos y ya no sabía si el líquido que caía por sus sienes era sudor, sangre o una mezcla de ambos. Tragó saliva y, renqueante, se irguió sobre sus piernas._

 _Frente a él, Lune permanecía en el mismo estado, casi simétricos. Tenía el rostro magullado por los golpes que le había propinado su hermano, y de su boca y nariz goteaba sangre sin cesar._

 _Además, por el flanco izquierdo tenía hendidas las costillas. Minos le había pateado con fuerza en aquel costado hasta escuchar el crujido de los huesos quebrándose._

 _Y aún así, su hermano seguía en pie._

 _La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que iba a desfallecer. Ahora que estaba quieto de pie, empezaba a sentir los golpes que Lune le había acertado a dar y el dolor le arrasaba como descargas eléctricas. Seguramente él tendría también varios huesos hechos astillas._

 _Sonrió ladinamente y alzó el brazo derecho a modo de despedida.  
—Has peleado como un berserker— susurró. _

_Preparó su cuerpo para caer desplomado sobre el suelo, pero antes de hacerlo, escuchó un ruido seco._

 _Fue Lune quien había caído._

 _Primero de rodillas._

 _Finalmente, su cuerpo se balanceó hacia su derecha y quedó tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados._

 _Aquello espabiló a Minos súbitamente._

 _Sacudió la cabeza y pudo comprobar que era sangre lo que goteaba por su rostro, tiñendo de rojo sus cabellos grises.  
— ¡Lune!— gritó al cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor. _

_Sintió una mano fría como el hielo, posándose en su hombro._

 _El dolor desapareció y la sangre dejó de manar de las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo. Pudo sentir que los huesos quebrados se recomponían rápidamente, sin saber por qué._

 _A su lado, Hades retiró la mano y le miró con aquellos ojos extraños, donde apenas se vislumbraban las pupilas. Eran como nebulosas del color del mar._

— _Buen trabajo— dijo el dios del Inframundo—. La armadura de Grifo será para ti. A partir de ahora, serás capitán del Ejército de las Estrellas Celestiales, el tercio encargado de la última parte antes de llegar a la Judesca, además de juez del Tribunal del Inframundo. Confío en tu juicio y fuerza. Puedes reunirte con Radamanthys de Wyvern y Aiacos de Garuda._

 _Tras eso, el dios se dirigió hacia donde yacía su hermano tumbado en el suelo._

 _Miró a Lune unos instantes. Compuso una mueca de disgusto y alzó el brazo que empuñaba una espada._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera descargar la afilada hoja sobre el hermano derrotado, Minos llamó al dios.  
— ¡Por favor no acabe con él!— pidió, casi sin pensarlo. _

_Lo que acababa de hacer era una terrible osadía y así lo podía notar al escuchar los murmullos de los espectros allí reunidos._

 _Hades movió la cabeza suavemente, con aquella expresión aparentemente serena. Bajó el filo de la espada.  
— ¿Por qué debería permitirle vivir?— preguntó el dios, sin parpadear un segundo. _

— _Disculpe mi atrevimiento— musitó Minos, arrodillándose ante él—. Pero usted y todos han sido testigos de la fuerza de mi hermano y su decisión de servirle a usted, al punto de querer matarme para lograr su objetivo. ¿No es más que suficiente para considerarle como apto para una armadura?— preguntó inquieto—. Dudo que ningún otro aspirante pueda a llegar a ser tan poderoso como él. Va a matar a un grandísimo guerrero, y estoy seguro que en el siguiente combate que se organice para otras armaduras, nadie logrará llegar a su nivel._

 _Aquellas palabras no emocionaron al dios del Inframundo. Minos no pudo distinguir si llegó a parpadear en algún momento mientras le sostuvo la mirada, aún con la espada en la mano._

 _Lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada hacia donde se hallaban Thanatos e Hypnos._

 _Y tras unos instantes, Hades finalmente envainó su espada._

— _Sea pues— dijo el dios—. La armadura de Balrog será para tu hermano Lune. Si sobrevive a las heridas…_

 _Y tras una risa casi imperceptible, se esfumó del lugar. Seguidamente, los dioses de la Muerte y el Sueño desaparecieron igualmente._

Tumbado en la cama aún, Minos abrió los ojos suavemente. La ensoñación le dejó con la mente agitada y convulsa.

¿Cuál fue el detonante que provocó su animadversión? ¿Quizás era verdad que sentía celos, porque su hermano tenía un talento innato para juzgar a los muertos y ello le dejaba apartado? ¿O quizás porque siempre esperó una muestra de gratitud por parte de él, sabiendo lo mucho que se había jugado al pedirle clemencia a Hades?

El juez frunció el ceño y se incorporó de la cama.

Lo mejor que le podría venir en esos momentos, sobre todo para despejarse, era tomar una larga ducha.

Despojándose de los vaqueros y la ropa interior, Minos accedió al cuarto de baño para ello.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Berserker: soldado perteneciente a la antigua guardia personal de los reyes y jarls vikingos, que combatían en estado de trance (berserkergang) con una fuerza descomunal y ferocidad extrema, sin decaer siquiera sufriendo graves heridas. Este trance lo conseguían, aparentemente, tras ingerir setas alucinógenas. Estos guerreros estaban consagrados a Odín. Eran muy valorados, pero al mismo tiempo, había que tener cuidado con ellos ya que en el estado de trance no distinguían amigo de enemigo.**_

 _ **Sé que las armaduras de los espectros se designan de otra manera, pero me apetecía hacer como que la obtienen según sus méritos, igual que las armaduras de Atenea (igual, si Hades se hubiera esmerado en poner a prueba a los espectros, más de la mitad no la hubieran recibido). Es una licencia, nada más.**_

 _ **Andromedaaiorossayita: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, no sólo en este fic sino en todos los demás por los que has pasado. No, Lune no es ningún debilucho, ya lo irás comprobando con los capítulos. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que estáis siguiendo esta historia o la estáis marcando como favorita. ¡Espero que os siga gustando!**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana!**_


	5. Evocaciones

_De nuevo, otro flashback en cursiva._

* * *

 **4\. Evocaciones**

 _El fuego crepitaba en la hoguera suavemente, con las llamas realizando su peligrosa danza alzándose hacia arriba._

 _Lune se había quedado ensimismado, con el reflejo anaranjado en sus violáceos ojos._

 _Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su hermano arrojó el escudo a su lado y depositó un objeto en su regazo, envuelto en un trapo._

— _¿No piensas abrirlo?— preguntó Minos, sentándose a su lado, dándole un empujón leve—. Eh, espabila…todo el día amuermado…mira lo que padre ha traído del último saqueo._

 _El menor resopló y retiró el trozo de tela que envolvía unos objetos de plata y una espada ricamente labrada._

 _Minos señaló la espada._  
 _—Padre dice que me la puedo quedar yo— dijo entusiasmado—, así ya no tengo que usar lanzas o hachas cuando salgamos de expedición. ¿A que es bonita?_

— _Hay restos de sangre aún en ella— musitó Lune, repasando con los dedos el filo, donde había restos por toda la hoja y empuñadura._

 _Su hermano chasqueó la lengua y emitió una risa burlona.  
—Sólo es sangre del dueño de la espada— declaró sin darle importancia—. Padre dijo que le cortó el cuello de un solo tajo, con su propia espada— dijo pasando el dedo índice por la garganta, imitando el gesto—. Pronto será nuestro turno de unirnos a las batallas._

— _¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?— replicó Lune, sin mucho entusiasmo, observando las copas de plata a la luz de la hoguera._

— _La muerte en batalla es todo un honor— espetó Minos, frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando llegue mi hora, las valkyrias recogerán mi alma y la llevarán al Valhalla…_

— _¿Y si no es así?— preguntó el menor, dejando las copas a un lado._

— _¿Si no es así el qué?— devolvió la pregunta Minos—. Dudo mucho que las valkyrias no quieran recogerme…daré todo en batalla. ¡Y me gustaría ser un berserker! ¿Te imaginas?—exclamó, gesticulando con los brazos y gruñendo como aquellos._

 _Lune se limpió el rostro con asco.  
—Me has llenado de babas, cerdo— dijo agarrando el ropaje de su hermano para secarse las manos, mientras Minos estallaba en carcajadas—. No digo que no quieran, digo que qué pasaría si las historias de Odín y Thor no fueran ciertas, que Baldr nunca será el inicio del Ragnarok porque no existiría… ¿qué pasaría?_

 _Minos compuso una expresión de extrañeza y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.  
—¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó Minos mirando a su hermano—.No tendrá que ver con el sirviente griego de los vecinos…_

 _El menor inspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Él dice que existe un dios de la muerte, que tiene un reino muy vasto y que te juzga en función de cómo te has comportado en vida— musitó, con un tinte preocupado—. Si has sido bueno, te envía a los Campos Elíseos. Si hay un equilibrio entre buen comportamiento y mal comportamiento, te envía a los Campos de Asfódelos. Y si te portas mal, te condena al Tártaro, donde te pudres el resto de la existencia. _

— _¿Y según él, qué es portarse bien?— preguntó Minos, siguiéndole el rollo a su hermano, sin demasiado entusiasmo—. ¿Robar y saquear aldeas?_

— _No— dijo agitando la cabeza—. Haciendo sacrificios en su honor. Ese dios se llama Hades y es muy poderoso._

— _¿Sacrificios en su honor, eh?— respondió el mayor, mesándose la barbilla—. Bueno, si acaso cuando salgamos a pelear, en lugar de consagrar la victoria a Odín, podrías ofrecérsela a ese tal Hades. Eso sí— musitó en voz baja—, que no te oiga padre…_

 _Lune asintió y sonrió con complicidad._

 _A continuación, Minos le dio una palmada en la espalda y se incorporó, recogiendo la espada.  
—Vayamos donde vayamos después de muertos, espero poder estar contigo. Bien sea en el palacio de Valhalla o bien en el palacio de Hades._

 _Y tras soltar otra risotada de las suyas, el hermano mayor salió fuera de la casa.  
_

—Señor Lune…señor Lune— susurró una voz, al tiempo que le meneaba.

El espectro de Balrog entreabrió los ojos y miró alrededor. En las paredes del tribunal crepitaban las llamas en los enormes pebeteros.

Inspiró profundamente y se colocó la mano derecha sobre la boca, para reprimir un bostezo.

—Se ha quedado dormido, señor Lune— insistió la voz a su derecha—. Tenía que despertarle…

—¿Ha venido alguien por aquí?— preguntó inquieto—. ¿He dormido mucho?

El esqueleto que le había despertado meneó la mano derecha en un suave balanceo.  
—Una media hora— dijo sonriendo con malicia—. Y no, no ha venido nadie más.

Lune se quedó unos segundos pensativo y después se atusó el cabello grisáceo, deshaciendo la coleta que llevaba atada y soltándose la melena.

A continuación se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿eres tú el único testigo de mi repentina siesta?—preguntó mirando alrededor—. ¿O alguien más me ha visto dormir?

—Nadie más, señor Lune— afirmó el esqueleto, inclinándose—. Nadie más.

—Excelente entonces— susurró el espectro, incorporándose de la silla, para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del tribunal—. Tan sólo un testigo…mejor…

Y acto seguido hizo restallar su látigo en llamas y envolvió al soldado, a quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar antes de que su cuerpo fuera hecho pedazos.

Lune sacudió la sangre y restos de carne de su látigo y lo limpió con la manga de la toga.  
—La iba a echar a lavar de todas maneras— murmuró sin darle importancia.

Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir de allí.  
—Recoge los restos de tu compañero— indicó a un guardia aposentado a las afueras del templo—. Y llévaselos a Cerbero, hace tiempo que no le doy un capricho.

Tras dar la orden, el espectro se alejó de allí en dirección al templo de Ptolomea.

* * *

 _ **Notas:  
En este capítulo se ha rememorado la vida de Lune y Minos siendo mortales, antes de entrar al servicio de Hades. **_

_**Andromedaaiorossayita: tienes que leer cómo están clasificadas las historias en mi perfil. "Serket, la diosa Escorpión" no pertenece a la saga humorística, como podrás ver. Únicamente las que se encuentran bajo la descripción "Saga de humor", son aquellas que siguen un hilo conductor y es la parodia humorística que tengo, con su propio universo. El resto de historias, tienen un encuadre distinto, y según me de, hago humor o no. Están ordenados desde el primero que realicé en 2012 "Un día con los caballeros de oro" y sigue hasta el último que por ahora es "Un romance para una amazona". Espero que eso te sirva para no liarte. ¡Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y por leer el nuevo capítulo! ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Mary Yuet: me alegra verte por aquí, espero que estés disfrutando esta nueva aventura. Bueno, poquito a poco iré desvelando las posibles razones por las cuales los dos hermanos están enfadados. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer! ¡Feliz semana!**_

 _ **A todos los demás, igualmente os deseo un buen finde. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	6. Rencillas de hermanos

**5\. Rencillas de hermanos**

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cortante Minos, al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio.

Acababa de vestirse tras salir de la ducha y retiraba el exceso de agua de su cabello con una toalla. Miró la toga de su hermano y ladeó media sonrisa.  
— ¿Cuántos esta vez? A este paso, vas a cargarte a todo el ejército raso de nuestro señor…

Lune mantuvo el rostro serio.  
—Otro ocupará su lugar, no me importa. Tuvo el castigo que se merecía, por impertinente— replicó tajante—. ¿Me vas a acusar de algo, acaso? ¿Otra vez?

La risa que brotó de labios de su hermano resultó al mismo tiempo sardónica y cruel.  
— ¿Acusarte yo?— espetó finalmente el juez, aún riéndose—. No me lo pongas tan fácil, hermanito…

Minos retiró la toalla y fue a cepillarse el pelo empapado, viendo a su hermano a través del reflejo que el espejo le proyectaba.

— ¿Fácil?— replicó el Balrog, deshaciéndose de su toga y alzándola—. Esto es culpa tuya.

En ese momento, el juez dejó de peinarse y apretó los dientes con furia.  
— ¿Vas a tener los cojones tan cuadrados de echarme en cara que seas juez por mi culpa y que lo estás pasando mal?— gritó, acercándose a Lune para asirle del cuello— ¿En serio vas a tener esa caradura? ¿Cuándo me debes todo? Porque si no quieres estar aquí, te haré el favor.

Lune agarró el brazo con el que su hermano le aprisionaba el cuello, para zafarse. Su rostro se congestionó y apenas podía articular palabra.  
—Yo tenía que llevar la armadura de Grifo, y juzgar junto a Radamanthys y Aiacos— jadeó, solo un segundo hasta que elevó la rodilla derecha y golpeó el vientre de su hermano, provocándole que aflojara el agarre al retroceder por el dolor—. No me sirve de nada estar juzgando si tengo que estar supeditado a tus órdenes.

Seguidamente se llevó los dedos al cuello y tragó saliva.  
—Sólo te has movido por interés en todo este tiempo que llevamos en el Inframundo— dijo el hermano menor—, has manejado a todo el mundo que has querido a tu antojo, haciendo y deshaciendo según te convenía. Eso es lo que no es justo. Y todo, por culpa de esto— terminó, mostrando el anillo en su dedo índice, retirándoselo y arrojándolo al suelo—. Se acabó, no quiero volver a estar bajo tus órdenes.

Dicho esto, Lune se marchó de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Los ojos de Minos brillaron momentáneamente con un resplandor rojizo.  
—Maldito desagradecido— gruñó—, esto no va quedar así.

Tras una breve búsqueda, dio con el anillo que su hermano había tirado y lo recogió, guardándoselo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

En el templo de la Caína, Radamanthys repasaba unas anotaciones del juicio de la mañana junto a Valentine. Encerrado en su despacho del Inframundo, firmó unas sentencias y se las entregó a su lugarteniente, que se encargaría de llevarlas al archivo del tribunal.

Ambos levantaron la vista de los papeles cuando escucharon unos toques en su puerta.  
—Adelante— concedió el juez, colocando la pluma en el tintero, mientras la puerta se abría y entraba el espectro de Garuda—. Ah, eres tú Aiacos, ¿querías algo?

El nepalí saludó a los dos espectros.  
— ¿Puedo interrumpirte unos momentos?— preguntó mirando a Valentine—. A solas.

El chipriota se levantó de la silla y salió de la estancia sin hacer ruido.

Una vez fuera, Radamanthys ofreció asiento a Aiacos, que se sentó en el lugar del espectro de Arpía.  
— ¿Ha pasado Lune por aquí?— preguntó el nepalí.

El Wyvern asintió con un leve cabeceo.  
—Fue él quien me pidió que resolviera unos asuntos, cuando iba a regresar al castillo—dijo señalando los papeles esparcidos por su mesa—. ¿Por qué?

Aiacos se mesó los cabellos oscuros y resopló.  
—Minos está torturando a algunos subordinados.

— ¿A estas alturas eso te sorprende?— replicó el inglés, ordenando los folios—. Seguramente se lo merezcan, hace tiempo me habló de que algunos subordinados suyos andan revueltos y con sospechas de que suben a la superficie sin su permiso.

Pero el espectro de Garuda negó con la cabeza.  
—Es que está gritando frases que tienen que ver con su hermano— informó meditativo—. Por eso fui a su templo, ya que pensé que estaría torturándole.

—Minos jamás torturaría de esa manera a Lune, para eso tiene el anillo— respondió el inglés—. Además, no vi signos de tortura en el Balrog, salvo que se llevaba la mano al cuello constantemente.

Aiacos cerró los ojos unos segundos.  
—Lo sé— replicó, cruzándose de brazos—, pero me preocupa lo que le escuché decir de su hermano. Han debido tener otra bronca y me temo que esta es más seria que las anteriores. Con la fuerza con la que torturaba a los subordinados, tengo la impresión que Minos está realmente furioso.

Radamanthys resopló con malicia.  
—Los dos tiran de un extremo de la cuerda— dijo—, y ninguno de los dos se dejará vencer. Son incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo y siempre han estado arrojándose los trastos a la cabeza a la mínima que tenían oportunidad. Son personalidades muy distintas en apariencia, pero en el fondo demasiado parecidas. Lune quiere más poder, Minos no va a ceder en ello. No porque no se lo merezca, sino porque es su rango, y bastante ha conseguido que llegó a ser juez igual que nosotros. No comprendo su ansia de más poder, cuando fue su hermano quien obtuvo la armadura de Grifo. Y si Minos está en el Inframundo, es por culpa directa de Lune.

—Debe ser muy frustrante que, teniendo un objetivo en la vida tan marcado como lo tenía Lune, fuera su hermano quien obtuviera el poder que ansiaba— terció Aiacos, con una sonrisa—. Pero Minos fue arrastrado por Lune a un lugar que no estaba destinado, tal y como siempre ha dicho. Se cobró bien la venganza.

—Supongo— respondió el Wyvern—. No debe ser fácil ir a parar al Inframundo cuando tu sueño era ir al Valhalla…y todo por un anillo…a veces le entiendo, vivir en Valhalla es mucho mejor para un espíritu tan beligerante como el suyo. Las batallas es lo que hacen que la vida de un guerrero cobre sentido, y no estar sentado en una silla dictando sentencias…

—En cualquier caso— dijo Aiacos, incorporándose de la silla—, se les está yendo de las manos este asunto. Y ahora no es el momento de mostrar quiebros en nuestras filas. Si hay algún problema, avísame— pidió el juez de Garuda, saliendo del despacho.

Radamanthys despidió a su compañero y se quedó sentado en la silla. Pensó unos instantes y tras tomar una decisión, se incorporó y salió por la puerta igualmente.

—Valentine— llamó a su subordinado, quien acudió raudo a su encuentro—. Voy al castillo a reunirme con la señorita Pandora— informó—. Quiero que tanto tú como Sylphid estéis pendientes de quién pasa por aquí, y si Aiacos regresa, envía a Raimi y Gordon para ayudarle.

— ¿Quiere que le avise en el momento, mi señor?— preguntó el chipriota, inquieto.

—Por supuesto— declaró el juez, dándole la espalda—. Si has escuchado la conversación, este asunto es importante y debe ser solucionado cuanto antes. No obstante, no tardaré en regresar, simplemente quiero preguntarle unas cosas a Pandora.

—De acuerdo— respondió Valentine, mientras observaba a su jefe marcharse del templo de la Caína.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
Andromedaaiorossayita: de nada, si tienes más preguntas, no dudes en realizarlas. Con gusto aclararé tus dudas. Los anillos sí se pueden quitar, otro asunto es que sea aconsejable hacerlo o no. Pero ese tema iré desvelándolo a medida que avance la historia. ¿Que si esta historia es preHades, postHades o UA? Todos los fics tienen algo de UA, ya que siempre se termina acomodando la historia a los deseos del autor de la historia. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo! ¡Que tengas una buena semana!**_

 _ **A los demás que estáis siguiendo o marcando como favorita la historia, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Espero que la historia sea de vuestro agrado.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	7. El tributo de Lune

**6\. El tributo de Lune**

Fuera del Inframundo, en la superficie terrestre, la noche había llegado. No había siquiera Luna para iluminarla ni estrellas para guiar el camino a los perdidos.

Un manto de nubes mantenía el cielo en penumbra, a excepción de la pequeña lamparita que emitía una suave luz incandescente por debajo de la puerta de la señorita Pandora.

Mientras Radamanthys caminaba, escuchó al pesado reloj de péndulo marcando las doce menos cuarto, avisando con la melodía casi completa.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, llamó suavemente. Como ella no respondía, repitió la llamada y anunció su visita.  
— ¿Ocurre algo Radamanthys?— preguntó ella desde el interior de su habitación—. Debe ser algo grave para que interrumpas mi momento de ir a dormir…

—Señorita Pandora, ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero necesito una información— respondió el juez—. Es importante.

Sólo escuchó un resoplido tras la puerta, seguido de un ruido de sábanas moverse y unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra de su habitación.

Unos segundos después, apareció la joven en la puerta, anudando el cinto de su bata y parpadeando con sueño.  
—Espero que sea importante de verdad como para hacerme levantar de mi cama— dijo ella, un poco molesta—. ¿Qué sucede?

El inglés se rascó la nuca y asintió.  
—Es que quiero saber por qué nuestro señor Hades permitió a Lune ser juez del tribunal de los muertos, a pesar de que ya éramos tres.

Pandora parpadeó un par de veces más y se llevó la mano a la boca para bostezar.  
— ¿Y esa historia no te la puedo contar mañana?— contestó ella con un mohín disgustado.

—Señorita Pandora, Lune y Minos están peleándose día y noche por disputas internas, retrasando nuestro ejercicio como jueces y creando conflicto allá por donde van— replicó seriamente el Wyvern—. Dígame al menos qué pasó, puesto que usted es confidente del señor Hades.

La joven suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su dormitorio y pidiendo que el hombre la siguiese hasta la habitación contigua, donde se hallaba un salón comedor, y al fondo, unas butacas frente a la chimenea, apagada recientemente y que aún humeaba.

Pandora indicó al juez que se sentara en una de las butacas, al tiempo que ella misma tomaba asiento.

El juez lanzó una mirada de reojo al pasar por delante del mueble donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas de alta graduación, pero pasó de largo mientras se acomodaba en la butaca, dispuesto a escuchar.

—La historia de Lune está intrínsecamente ligada a la de Minos— declaró la joven, habiéndose percatado de aquello que distraía al Wyvern—, gracias a los anillos que ambos portan. Desconozco cuál es su poder, pero está claro que algo tienen que ver con el hecho de que ambos estén aquí, en el Inframundo. Y cuando ganó la batalla, Minos pidió que Hades le adjudicara una armadura a Lune.

—Eso ya lo sabía— apostilló el Wyvern—, fui testigo de aquel combate.

Pandora asintió y se frotó los brazos.  
—Hades puso una única condición, que Lune sobreviviera a las heridas del combate— murmuró pensativa—. Si lo conseguía, significaba que realmente tenía deseos de ser guerrero a su servicio. Si claudicaba, entonces su alma hubiera ido a los Campos Elíseos. En cualquiera de los dos casos, seguiría junto al señor Hades.

A Radamanthys este hecho le pareció sorprendente.  
— ¿No lo quería condenar a un sufrimiento eterno?— preguntó extrañado—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Bueno— respondió la joven—, es el único de entre todos sus guerreros que le ha rendido un tributo especial al fallecer.

— ¿Un tributo especial?— volvió a preguntar el inglés—. Todos hemos pagado un precio por servir a Hades, ¿por qué sería tan especial el de Lune?

Pandora sonrió levemente.  
—Porque era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba tantos muertos en combate, renunciando a los dioses de su propio folklore. En otras palabras— dijo la joven—, el poder de Hades se nutre de los muertos. Por ello, arrebatarle los fallecidos que hubieran ido a Helheim o a Valhalla, fue todo un orgullo para nuestro señor.

El Wyvern se recostó en la butaca y pensó unos momentos.  
—Así que fue eso…— murmuró frunciendo el ceño—. Él realizó el mismo tributo que Aiacos y yo…je— dijo socarronamente—, tiene guasa… ¿y cómo es que Minos fue entonces declarado juez del Inframundo, si Lune era suficiente? ¿Tan solo porque ganó frente a su hermano?

Los ojos de la joven se cerraban suavemente e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.  
—Lune tiene mucha fortaleza— declaró la joven—, pero su rasgo más brillante es la inteligencia. Por el contrario, Minos tiene una fuerza descomunal, pero su defecto más patente es la impaciencia por entrar en combate, sin medir sus pasos. Y a Hades, este rasgo, no le agrada. Sabes bien que a él no le gusta que sus guerreros entren en combate a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario…

— ¿Y por qué confía en Minos, sabiendo que él estaba destinado a otro lugar?

Pandora abrió los ojos violáceos y volvió a frotarse los brazos.  
—Porque su destino está ligado a los anillos que poseen. Minos realizó una promesa. Y esto es todo lo que sé al respecto— dijo ella, siseando—. Hace frío…

Radamanthys se incorporó de la butaca y se acercó a la joven, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse del asiento.  
—Está bien, señorita Pandora— dijo diligentemente—, es hora de descansar y no la importunaré más. Muchas gracias por la información.

La joven fue acompañada por el juez hasta la puerta del salón, cuando ella se giró.  
—Radamanthys— murmuró, mirando a su acompañante—, confío en que con esto arregles las desavenencias entre los dos. Por nuestro bien.

—Sí, señorita Pandora— contestó él rápidamente, mientras ella se daba la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigía a su habitación.

—Y sí, puedes tomar un whiskey— dijo ella, abriendo la puerta—. Sólo acuérdate de cerrar la puerta cuando te marches.

Tras meterse en su cuarto, el juez volvió la cabeza hacia el mueble de las bebidas alcohólicas y sonrió ladinamente.

Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, Aiacos se hallaba en mitad del camino que comunicaba la Caína con el tribunal de los muertos, tapándose los oídos.

Frente a él, Minos era sujetado con los tentáculos de la armadura de Raimi de Gusano, tratando de deshacerse de ellos y blasfemando improperios contra su hermano.

Y Lune hacia lo propio, gritando de todo y agitándose entre los poderosos brazos de Gordon de Minotauro.

Por todos lados había salpicaduras de sangre, e incluso Aiacos había recibido un fuerte golpe de su compañero Minos cuando había acudido raudo a separarles mientras los hermanos peleaban.

— ¡Malnacido!— espetó el espectro de Grifo, escupiendo sangre—. ¿Así es como me agradeces que cuidara de ti mientras estabas convaleciente? ¡Esto no va a quedar así!

— ¡Y tú te has aprovechado de mi todo lo que has querido y más!— rugió Lune, sacudiéndose de encima a Gordon, quien recibió un latigazo cuando trató de ir a volver a sujetarle—. Déjame, no voy a partirme más la cara con él, no merece la pena…voy a volver al trabajo.

El Balrog se sacudió la túnica y dio media vuelta, tratando de caminar con soltura, pero la cojera era inevitable. Minos le había herido en la refriega.

— ¡Eso!— exclamó su hermano, rompiendo los tentáculos de Raimi y riéndose al mismo tiempo—. ¡Huye del campo de batalla, que eso se te da muy bien! ¡Qué vergüenza de hijo, diría padre! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Minos, ya— cortó Aiacos, cuando divisó la figura del Wyvern saliendo al encuentro—. Hombre, al fin apareces…

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y miró la escena.  
Tal y como le acababa de relatar Valentine, puesto que Lune se limitó a guardar silencio pese a su lamentable estado físico en el tribunal, vio a Gordon y a Raimi con cara de circunstancias, a Aiacos con el rostro serio y a Minos jadeando con sangre goteando de su boca.

—Tengo las órdenes de Pandora de parar esto— indicó el Wyvern—. Por las buenas, o por las malas. Tú decides Minos.

El noruego escupió más sangre y alzó el rostro.  
—Entonces haz que se ponga este anillo— dijo sacándoselo del bolsillo, y tirándoselo a su compañero—. Si puedes…

El inglés recogió la joya al vuelo y lo miró de cerca.

—A ver si eres capaz de hacer que no renuncie a sus orígenes— espetó el Grifo—, como hemos hecho nosotros tres.

Dicho esto, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la barbilla, limpiándose los restos de sangre.


	8. Orígenes

**7\. Orígenes**

Lune se hallaba en el tribunal, sentado en la mesa, con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla. No estaba escuchando a nadie, puesto que no había ningún muerto esperando un juicio.

Tan solo estaba dándole vueltas a multitud de historias que se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin cesar. Ni siquiera se percató cuando el Wyvern accedió al tribunal de manera silenciosa.

Por ello, dio un respingo al ver a Radamanthys de pie junto a él y con su anillo en la mano, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Hermanos— deletreó, depositando la joya frente al hermano menor—. Antiguamente sabía leer las runas…

Lune desvió la mirada y la centró en aquel círculo de metal argénteo.  
—Pero no es el mismo futhark— murmuró el Balrog, sin apartar la vista de aquel círculo vicioso.

Radamanthys se sentó en la silla que usualmente ocupaba Minos y suspiró.  
—No, evidentemente— respondió, acomodándose—. La lengua que hablabais entonces sería un noruego arcaico, en desuso hoy día. Al igual que en vida mi lengua era un gaélico que poco tiene que ver con el que se habla actualmente. Pero los pueblos celtas usábamos las runas igualmente.

—Tengo entendido que las divinidades celtas son similares a las nórdicas— dijo Lune, interesado en el tema—, compartimos ciertos puntos en común.

El inglés asintió con un leve cabeceo.  
—No es igual, pero sí es similar— musitó el inglés—. Nuestras raíces son las mismas, pero en cada comarca las historias se cuentan de diferente manera. Se cambian hechos, se añaden personajes…pero al fin y al cabo es parecido.

Lune miró a Radamanthys con detenimiento.  
— ¿Tú te acuerdas a quién rendías tributo antes de servir a Hades?

El juez se reclinó en la silla y miró al techo del tribunal.  
—Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de todos y cada uno de los dioses a los que servía.

— ¿Y no lo consideras traición a nuestro señor Hades?— preguntó inquisitivo, esperando algún signo de molestia en el imperturbable rostro del Wyvern.

—En absoluto— respondió el inglés, incorporándose de la silla y retirándose la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. En su espalda, un tatuaje con forma de trisquel de fondo y encima un cuervo con las alas extendidas en forma de cruz.

Lune observó el dibujo detallado.  
—Morrigan— murmuró asombrado.

El rubio volvió a colocarse la camiseta y se sentó de nuevo.  
—Es lo único que me une a mis orígenes y no puedo ni debo renunciar a ellos, aunque sierva a Hades— declaró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Mi pacto fue voluntario, al igual que el tuyo. No porque mis deidades no me ofrecieran algo mejor, sino porque quise, voluntariamente, dedicarle mi última batalla a Hades. Pero sin llevarme a nadie más conmigo.

Aquellas palabras pusieron sobre aviso al Balrog, quien desvió la mirada hacia el anillo que reposaba en la mesa, refulgiendo delicadamente.  
—No le traje conscientemente— murmuró, habiendo intuido lo que el Wyvern le decía—. No era mi intención…

—Pero sí sabías lo que pasaría, ¿me equivoco?— contestó el rubio, señalando con la barbilla la joya—. Porque me imagino que sabrías que ese anillo fue forjado con un objetivo.

Aún no se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo. En su mente, se arremolinaban muchísimos pensamientos variados y contradictorios.

¿Había sido desleal a sus orígenes, al rechazar aquel anillo? ¿Era posible estar bajo la protección de un dios foráneo, y al mismo tiempo, tener respeto por sus raíces?

Lune había tenido siempre muy claro querer conocer a las deidades de los griegos. Hasta el punto de rechazar los favores de los Aesir.

—No es tan fácil como parece— replicó el Balrog, pasándose una mano por la frente—. Este anillo e incluso mi propia armadura están relacionados con mis orígenes. Por más que lo intento, no consigo…

Radamanthys se echó a reír por aquellas tribulaciones.  
—¿No te das cuenta que todas las armaduras asignadas tienen que ver con nuestros orígenes?— declaró el inglés—. Fíjate en la armadura de Aiacos…él es de Nepal, y porta la armadura de Garuda, una deidad compartida por los hindúes y budistas, ¿qué religión crees que profesaba Aiacos antes de unirse a nuestras tropas? O Faraón, su verdadero nombre está escrito en jeroglíficos en las paredes de las pirámides de Egipto.

—Ya, y tú con los Wyvern, un tipo de dragón propio de la heráldica inglesa— musitó Lune—, por eso a mí se me adjudicó la del Balrog...pero mi hermano sin embargo recibió la del Grifo…no tiene nada que ver con la mitología nórdica ni nuestros orígenes…

El inglés esbozó media sonrisa y surpiró.  
—Los grifos, es verdad que son seres compartidos por varias culturas. Pero el nombre de tu hermano tiene que ver con el palacio de Knossos, en la isla griega de Creta— declaró, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa—. ¿Has visto las pinturas que flanquean el trono de Minos? He ahí la respuesta.

—Eso es imposible, tanto mi hermano y yo nos criamos en una familia nórdica, bajo el cuidado y protección de Odín— replicó extrañado el noruego—. ¿Puede saberse qué…?

Por respuesta, el Wyvern se revolvió en la silla y se incorporó de ella rápidamente.  
—Hay cuestiones que se quedarán sin resolver— sentenció el inglés—. Y nunca las conoceremos con certeza. Sólo intuyo que nuestro destino está íntimamente ligado al señor Hades, no importa dónde supuestamente hemos nacido y nos hemos criado. Tan solo tengo claro que nuestro dios sabe buscar aliados allá donde va. Pero— remarcó señalando el anillo—, tengo la impresión de que tu hermano fue arrastrado contra su voluntad aquí.

— ¿Crees que traicionará a Hades?— preguntó directamente el noruego, pero Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No— declaró rápidamente—, siempre y cuando te pongas el anillo que tan importante es para él. Vosotros sabéis qué es lo que tiene de especial.

Dicho esto el juez salió del tribunal, sin esperar la respuesta del Balrog.

Aturdido por todo aquello, Lune sujetó el anillo entre sus dedos, para colocárselo finalmente en su dedo índice de la mano derecha, justo encima de la cicatriz.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Andromedaaiorossayita: paciencia con el tema del anillo, que poco a poco se va desvelando su uso y origen. Espero que estos capítulos solucionen tus preguntas. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que seguís o marcáis esta historia como favorita.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Feliz semana!**_


	9. Batalla

****Este capítulo es todo un flashback****

* * *

 **9\. Batalla**

El calor en la fragua era insoportable.

Atareado en la petición que su jefe le había encomendado, el herrero del poblado había derretido las copas de platas que habían conseguido en el último asalto y se preparaba para realizar un par de anillos.

Fue en ese momento que accedió a su hogar el vitki, acompañado del jefe.  
—Bienhallado, Erik— saludó, al ver al herrero, que moldeaba la plata—. ¿Has terminado el encargo que te solicité?

El herrero dejó de golpear con el pequeño martillo el material y se golpeó el pecho.  
—Estoy en ello— respondió con su voz hosca—, necesitaré saber la medida de los dedos de las manos de tus hijos.

Acercándose para atestiguar el trabajo, el jefe sacudió la cabeza con aprobación y se mesó la larga barba blanca. El vitki hizo lo propio y susurró unas palabras, quien abrió los ojos súbitamente y se cruzó de brazos.  
— ¿Eso es posible?— preguntó en voz alta.

—Así es, mi señor— indicó el druida vikingo—. Puedo realizar el conjuro para que ambos queden atados de por vida, cuidando el uno del otro. Pero solamente puede hacerse ahora mismo, mientras la plata esté caliente.

A un gesto del jefe, Erik dejó de moldear las joyas y permitió que el vitki se sentase a su lado, entregándole las herramientas.

Con habilidad, talló las ruñas en la moldeable plata mientras recitaba una serie de versos en voz baja, casi como un siseo imperceptible.

Cada vez que tallaba una, ésta runa se iluminaba con un resplandor rojizo, apagándose inmediatamente.

—Tiene buenas dotes de orfebre— se aventuró a decir el herrero, quien se calló súbitamente cuando su jefe le ordenó silencio.

Tras un largo rato, finalmente las runas se hallaban inscritas en el metal argénteo y Erik procedió a rematar la faena, con las instrucciones finales.

Una vez listos, se los entregó al jefe quien arrojó una bolsa de monedas a sus pies, en compensación por el delicado trabajo.

Fuera de la herrería, el padre de Minos y Lune preguntó al druida por más información al respecto. Y a pesar de lo que había escuchado y de la severa advertencia, el jefe regresó a su hogar.

Allí le esperaban su mujer y sus hijos, que cenaban copiosamente los restos de un venado.

—Esto es para vosotros— informó, arrojando las alianzas sobre la mesa.

Su mujer recogió una entre sus finos dedos y lo deslizó, pero le quedaba holgado.  
—Para ti pediré que hagan otro anillo con gemas— replicó su marido entre risotadas—. Estos son para nuestros hijos, venga, ponéoslos.

Minos miró con recelo las joyas y sin pensarlo, se lo caló en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha.  
—En el índice— le hizo rectificar su progenitor—, tenéis que llevarlo ambos en el dedo índice de vuestra mano derecha.

— ¿Qué tienen de especial?— preguntó Lune, extrañado por la insistencia de su padre en que lo llevaran puesto—. No son más que dos anillos con una inscripción en ellas…

—Es para identificar nuestros cadáveres si morimos en batalla, idiota— espetó Minos entre risas, al ver la cara de espanto de su hermano.

El menor lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su padre, esperando una explicación.

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla de madera, el hombre se mesó la larga barba blanca, emitiendo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.  
—Vuestro destino estará siempre unido si portáis estos anillos— declaró el jefe—. Os servirán de mucha utilidad en el reino más allá de la muerte, que espero que sea en una batalla. Si los conserváis, seguiréis vivos para siempre. Si uno de los dos se lo quita…vuestra existencia se desvanecerá y no seréis recordados.

Minos parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, no así Lune quien exigió más información respecto a estar vivos para siempre.  
—Lune, parece mentira que tú seas el inteligente de los dos— respondió con una risotada su padre, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mujer—. ¡Ay!

—No insultes a tus vástagos— recriminó la madre—. Significa que cuando llegue vuestra hora, seguiréis vivos y atados en vuestro propio destino. Y ahora, a dormir los dos, mañana habrá más preguntas. ¡Vamos!

Los dos jóvenes se marcharon apresuradamente de la cocina, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos catres.

Minos se quedó dormido enseguida sobre el lecho de paja, no así su hermano quien pensaba sin cesar.

Por la puerta entornada, aún se veía el refulgir de la hoguera, por lo que sus padres aún no estaban durmiendo.

Sigilosamente se levantó de puntillas y caminó con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano.

Entre las sombras, se agazapó y puso el oído alerta al escuchar a sus padres conversando.

—Mujer…mañana me los llevo por vez primera a un asalto, y quiero que ambos estén bien. Si tienen que morir, que sea porque Odín los reclama para servirles en el Ragnarok…

Y a continuación a su madre.  
— ¿Pero eres consciente de que si muere uno, el otro muere en el acto?— gruñó ella—. ¡Te quedas sin hijos!

—Aún eres joven y hermosa, puedes darme más vástagos— respondió su padre entre risas—. Sólo hago esto porque Lune no es tan fuerte como Minos…y no quiero que las Valkyrias le rechacen por no considerarle apto.

—Mi cuerpo ya da síntomas de agotarse, ten en cuenta que han pasado casi 24 años desde que los traje al mundo— murmuró en voz baja la mujer—, y no sé si seré capaz de aguantar otro embarazo…los últimos no fueron fructíferos…

Lune acarició el anillo que adornaba su dedo y frunció el ceño.  
— ¿No soy fuerte, eh?— musitó airado—. Pues vas a enterarte de lo que valgo.

Y con esta idea fija, regresó a la habitación que compartía con su hermano y se agachó sobre un pequeño saco de cuero que colgaba del cinturón de Minos. Rebuscó con los dedos y recogió una pequeña muestra de un objeto carnoso.  
—Sangre de Sleipnir— susurró, guardándose el hongo entre sus ropajes.

A continuación, se recostó sobre la paja y quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, el poblado era un hervidero de nervios, de guerreros despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, de parejas recogiendo las armas para ir a batallar juntos. Tanto hombres como mujeres conformaban un fuerte y aguerrido ejército.

Y entre ellos, Lune y Minos, aunque era el mayor quien se mostraba entusiasmado con la idea.

—Que Odín os proteja— dijo su madre, acariciando a sus hijos—. Minos, llevas la espada. Lune, tú el hacha. Recordad, no os separéis bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿de acuerdo? Y si morís en batalla, que las heridas sean en el pecho y no en la espalda, no me decepcionéis.

Con esta advertencia, los chicos se despidieron de su madre y se unieron al padre, que aguardaba por ellos.

A la caída de la noche, todos emprendieron el camino en busca del objetivo planeado durante varias semanas.  
—Nos dirigimos al pueblo bajo el mando de Thorstein— murmuró el padre a sus hijos—, debo cobrarme la venganza por el asesinato de Leif…pero vamos a dar un rodeo para tomarlos por sorpresa, ya que los vitkar auspiciaron que permanecían alertas ante la posibilidad de represalia. Nada puede fallar, moveos con las sombras de la noche…

El pequeño ejército siguió adelante, atravesando la negrura de un frondoso bosque, en lugar de seguir por los caminos convencionales.

Se movían con sigilo, hasta que en la retaguardia alguien exclamó "¡Nos atacan!".

Entonces se desató el caos.

Las tropas lideradas por Thorstein habían detectado su presencia antes de que les pudieran ver, y alertados por los vigías, decidieron adentrarse por el bosque, persiguiéndoles.

Por todos lados reinaba la confusión, y a veces era difícil distinguir amigo de enemigo, debido a la oscuridad de la arboleda.

Minos se había lanzado a proteger a su padre, quien batallaba con valentía a pesar del desastre. Ambos son espadas, se dedicaron a cercenar brazos y cuellos de todo aquel que viniera a por ellos.

Por su parte, Lune había quedado paralizado de terror cuando se percató de que varios guerreros del poblado enemigo habían detectado su presencia, en parte por la blancura de sus níveos cabellos.

— ¡Lune!— gritó Minos, al divisar el destello de sus cabellos blancos, pero sin poder dejar de blandir su espada.

Lo que no esperó era que su hermano agarrase una lanza, la clavase en el suelo, y tras decir algo en un idioma que no llegó a reconocer, se metió algo en la boca.

Los efectos fueron instantáneos. Ni siquiera Lune hubiera podido imaginar que masticar amanita muscaria iba a llenarle de un vigor tan poderoso y un deseo irrefrenable de aniquilar todo lo que se pusiera por delante. Desgarró la ropa que llevaba puesta y se lanzó, hacha en mano a cumplir su objetivo.

El frenesí de sangre fue brutal. Lune se había convertido en un berserker y no dejaría de matar hasta que los efectos se disipasen.

Lamentablemente, ni siquiera sufrir heridas le detenía, por lo que seguía arrojándose junto con su hacha golpeando escudos, brazos, cabezas y toda parte de cuerpo de todo ser vivo que se cruzase en su camino.

Minos sólo podía verle en la distancia y miró su saquito de cuero. Estaba vacío.  
—¡Maldito sea!— gruñó, antes de hundir la espada en la garganta de un enemigo.

—¡Ve a por tu hermano!— escuchó decir a su padre, quien golpeó con su escudo a un guerrero en toda la cara, para apartarle de su camino—. ¡Tenemos que retirarnos, son demasiados!

—¡No voy a poder!— informó su hijo—. ¡Se ha transformado en un berserker!

Y ya no escuchó más a su padre, a pesar de que seguía viéndole pelear.

Sin saber cómo actuar, Minos decidió que lo más sensato sería golpear a su hermano para dejarle inconsciente y cargarlo para llevarlo de vuelta al poblado. Sin embargo, aquello sería difícil, puesto que a ojos de un berserker, todo el mundo es considerado enemigo. Incluido su hermano.

No tardó en encontrarle encaramado a una pila de cuerpos desmembrados, mientras se ensañaba con un cadáver bajo sus piernas.

Un espectáculo demasiado grotesco y extraño en Lune, siempre tan comedido y retraído.

—¡Eh!— le llamó Minos—. ¡Lune!

Su hermano alzó la cabeza y retiró el puñal con el que estaba ensañándose. Lo mordió entre sus dientes y giró el hacha entre sus manos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose uno a otro. Un sudor frío recorría las sienes del mayor.

Esperaba que su hermano se arrojase sobre él para matarlo, sin embargo, se quedó quieto como analizando la situación. Como si entre la nublada conciencia sanguinaria del berserker surgiera una voz que le advirtiera "cuidado, ese no es enemigo".

El resplandor de la luna mostró las enormes heridas abiertas en el torso musculado de su hermano. De ellas brotaba la sangre, pero no parecía que fuera a doblegarse.

Fue un segundo.

Minos juraría tener la vista fijada en Lune. Que no lo había perdido de vista.

Pero al parpadear, su hermano menor estaba en la misma posición. Hasta que su cuerpo cayó pesadamente, desplomándose contra el suelo.

Y tras él, emergió una figura, que apresuradamente retiró su arma, una daga, de la espalda de su hermano.

No gritó. Ni siquiera el asesino de Lune parecía haber advertido su presencia hasta que tuvo a Minos encima y que no dudo en atravesarle con su espada. Y para provocar más dolor, giró el arma sobre sí misma.

Una vez concluido el trabajo, saltó para colocarse al lado de su hermano.

Con el cuerpo entre sus manos, ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos para verle por última vez.

—No…Lune…tú no…— gruñó Minos, enfadado, aguantando las lágrimas—. No debiste…

Agarró la mano derecha inerte de su hermano, cuando se percató de que las runas brillaban. Y no sólo las del anillo de su hermano, sino que las suyas propias.

Minos sintió que su dedo quemaba, pero todo aquel dolor pasó rápidamente.

Lo único que recordó después fue despertar en una llanura inerte, sin vida.

—Bienvenidos a mi reino, valerosos guerreros— dijo una voz, con acento extranjero.

El hermano mayor aún seguía sujetando a su hermano, y pudo comprobar que respiraba acompasadamente.

No entendía lo que pasaba y tampoco es que pudiera divisar algo.

—¿Quién habla?— preguntó Minos, extrañado por aquel lugar—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Pudo escuchar una risa siniestra que hacía eco alrededor.

—Soy Hades y estáis en el Inframundo heleno.


	10. Hermanos, a pesar de todo

**10\. Hermanos, a pesar de todo**

En la oscuridad del templo de Ptolomea, Minos se curaba las heridas infligidas durante el último rifirrafe con su hermano.

Tenía numerosos moratones por su piel pálida, y los labios hinchados. Dentro de la boca, tras cerciorarse de no tener ningún diente roto, detectó un par de heridas en la mejilla y encías, fruto del golpe recibido.

—No podré comer en unos días— se quejó, notando un pinchazo de dolor al tocar los labios para ver las heridas.

Ni siquiera podía vocalizar bien, por lo que fue a buscar hielo para aplacar la hinchazón.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encontró de frente con su hermano.

—Apártate de mi camino— gruñó Minos, cubriéndose la boca.

Pero su hermano le cogió del brazo y le retiró la mano. Se quedó unos instantes sorprendido y reprimió las ganas de reírse de él.  
—Quiero hablar contigo.

El mayor miró hacia abajo y detectó que Lune llevaba puesto el anillo. Ni siquiera pudo sonreír, pero se metió de nuevo en su cuarto.

Al dejar paso al Balrog, percibió la cojera en su andar, quien no sin esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cama de su hermano.

Debido a su imposibilidad para vocalizar adecuadamente, Minos extendió una mano para alentarle a hablar.

—Bien— dijo Lune, aclarándose la voz con un carraspeo—, está claro que no podemos seguir peleándonos cada dos por tres, porque nos va a suponer algo peor.

Minos asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso quiero llegar a un trato contigo— prosiguió el Balrog—, ya vuelvo a tener puesto el anillo y eso implica que volvemos a estar unidos. Y si buscas una disculpa, simplemente diré que siento haberte arrastrado al Inframundo heleno. Pero no fui yo quien me obligó ni a ti ni a mi a llevar estos anillos, sino padre.

El grifo se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco unos breves segundos, antes de fijar la mirada de nuevo en su hermano.  
—No tenías que haber dedicado la batalla a Hades, sino a Odín— pudo decir, sin poder vocalizar las consonantes fuertes—, de esa manera ambos estaríamos ahora en Valhalla.

—Si vas a empezar con esos reproches entonces me levanto y me marcho— replicó Lune, haciendo amago de incorporarse de la cama, pero su hermano alzó ambas manos para pedirle que se quedara.

—Es que no hiciste lo correcto— contestó el Grifo, sintiendo el dolor en la boca—. Antepusiste tus deseos personales frente a los míos.

Lune esbozó media sonrisa y se incorporó de la cama.  
—Igual hubiera sido si tú me hubieras arrastrado al Valhalla— terció, mirándole a sus ojos—, ¿o no?

Sin saber qué decir, el mayor encajó el golpe y suspiró.  
—Pues si estoy aquí es por ti, por estos anillos que nos unieron en vida más allá de la muerte, porque era lo que padre quería— musitó—, y por el deseo de padre seguiré aquí. Pero concédeme mi venganza, de estar por encima de ti, de tener más poder que tú y de que, hagas lo que hagas siempre va a tener que ser bajo mi supervisión y órdenes.

— ¿Esto es lo que llamas trato justo?— preguntó Lune.

Minos quería sonreír pero no podía por el dolor. Quería expresar su risa siniestra, pero el dolor en la boca se lo impedía.  
—Lo es— pudo decir—, tú me obligas a venir a un lugar donde no quería estar, pues lo lógico es que reciba una compensación. Y visto lo visto…tras tantos siglos aquí…no se está tan mal…

Al Balrog le quemaba la lengua, pero se la mordió y el amago de puñetazo se quedó en eso, un vano intento, porque bajó el brazo, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.  
— ¿Algo más?

El Grifo se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados en la nuca.  
—Sí, tráeme una bolsa con hielo y después quiero que me sustituyas todo el tiempo que tenga que estar sin poder ejercer de juez por tu culpa— replicó, señalando su labio dolorido, emitiendo una queja.

Lune asintió y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.  
—Creo que cada vez que quiera hacerte callar, te golpearé la boca— aseguró el Balrog, riéndose de su hermano.

Rápidamente salió del cuarto y escuchó un golpe en ella, seguramente Minos había arrojado algo contra la puerta, con intención de darle.  
— ¡Acepta tu destino de estar bajo mi dominio!— escuchó bramar a su hermano, quien empezó a reírse de manera cruel, pero interrumpida con algún que otro grito de dolor.

Ambos sabían que aquellos anillos les habían unido, y que su padre había tomado la mejor decisión, para tener un equilibrio entre ambos.

Lune comprendió que toda acción conlleva una consecuencia, y no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que su hermano mayor le ordenaba, por mucho que se rebelase. Era el pago por arrastrar a su hermano al Inframundo heleno.

Por su parte, Minos fue capaz de reconocer la valía de su hermano y que sin esa fortaleza, jamás estaría allí, puesto que si hubiera muerto definitivamente a manos de Hades, su propia existencia se hubiese desvanecido para siempre.

Ahora, al menos, tenía una segunda vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Notas:  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado por esta historia y haberla leído de principio a fin. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **También quiero aprovechar para agradecer todos los apoyos recibidos, los mensajes de cariño recibidos y por la comprensión. Gracias a Vic y Raix, por estar siempre a mi lado y aconsejarme. Gracias también a ciertas personas que no desean ser nombradas, pero me notificáis las cosas por Facebook. ¡Gracias de corazón! Las charlas por email o facebook son muy valiosas y me permite conoceros en profundidad, diciéndome lo que hago bien y lo que hago mal (prometo haceros más caso y no ser tan terca). ¡Os quiero!**_

 _ **Este verano me voy a dar un tiempo de asueto, para descansar y recargar energías. Por tanto, a partir de ahora, no voy a meterme en FFnet durante una larga temporada, a no ser que se requiera mi presencia, es decir, para comentar fics de amigos. No voy a publicar nada en lo que queda de mes, julio y agosto. Y veremos septiembre.**_

 _ **Tengo cerradas las recepción de mensajes privados, así que, lo que se quiera comunicar, por favor vía email o mi facebook. Aunque advierto igualmente que tardaré en responder.**_

 _ **Toca disfrutar plenamente del verano y pasarlo bien.**_

 _ **¡Un saludo a todos y que tengáis un feliz verano, disfrutadlo a tope! ¡Id por la sombra, que el sol quema!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la vista!**_


End file.
